Seasonal Wishes
by LoliQueenFae
Summary: Various scenarios with you and the KHR characters for the month of their birthdays! Fluff, family, humor, friendship etc.
1. Bel-Parties aren't for me

A/N: (Please read!) Hey guys! So I'm starting off in December with my reader x KHR characters. It's called seasonal wishes because I'm doing whoever has a birthday in that month. So updates will be based on how many characters are born in that month. Also I noticed all the characters don't have their birthdays listed, but that's okay! I can still write a chapter for them if you want. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn at all. It belongs to Akria Amano-sama. I just own this fanfic.

You sit at a large vanity looking at your reflection with an impassive look. Today was an important party for your father and he wanted you to be there to support him. Even though he knew you hated this kind of thing, he still requested/demanded you be there.

"My only jewel has to be at my side for this event" he said.

You would much rather spend your time reading a book or in the garden taking care of the plants. Sighing, you stand from the chair and walk over to the large mirror by the chase. A frown etched itself on your glossed lips as you look over the dress you have on. It was a strapless white and fuchsia ball gown with a light pink bow between your cleavage. Ruffles adorned the top and bottom of the dress and your white evening gloves had pin bows on the sides to match. The maids insisted/nagged you about doing your hair when you just wished to wear it like always. Now your short [color] hair was pinned up with one side hanging in your face with different jeweled pins. They even made you wear light make-up. A light knock got your attention and you told whoever to come in. An older woman walked in and gave you a loving smile.

"You look so beautiful Miss" she told you.

"I look like some dolled up Barbie…"

The woman sighed and walked over to you to fix the non-existing wrinkles in your dress.

"People from all different corporations and sponsors are down there, Mr. Napoli just wants you at your best"

[Color] eyes look back at the woman with a annoyed expression "He is too hung up on appearances and looking good", you look away and whisper "That's why mom ran away"

"[Name] Please!" the woman says in scolding tone and you both go quiet after that. You see the clutch on the bed and walk over to it, it should be almost time for you to go. You make your way to the door and the woman follows behind, talking about the various people there. Honestly you hoped this party would be over soon and you could curl up with a book in the garden.

"Plus the very prestigious squad, so be on your best behavior" She warned you and you huffed at her. Why must I be treated like I'm two again?

"I won't make any promises" You teased, giving her a playful smile. She chuckled and shooed you down the staircase.

After talking to various guests and having a nice long conversation with an old friend, you walk over to a sofa to sit. Swirling the glass in your hand you look around the room.

"Bel-sempai can you please stop stabbing me?" a monotone voice rang out next to the dessert table. Quickly your face paled as you recognized that voice and knew the person it was talking about. You get up and turn to find somewhere else to go, hoping not to run into "him".

"Ushishishi~ where are you going princess?" An eerily cheery voice asks you and your body freezes. Luck wasn't on your side today…

_Sorry Felicia, I tried._

The figure gets close to you and pulls you towards them, "The prince is talking to you princess" it says. Quickly you spin out of his grasp and fix him with a hard look. Why must he get so close all the time? He knew you liked your space.

"Bel-sempai…could you stop trying to put the moves on [Name]-hime, she obviously doesn't like you" Flan droned in the background. Instantly four knives lodged themselves in Flan's headdress (?).

"Shut up froggy, the prince is having a talk with his princess" Bel told him, holding another set of knives. Some of the guest watched the event in amusement and wonder.

Annoyed now, you yell "Bel, stop picking on Flan and for the last time I'm not YOUR princess" you looked at the green haired teen and added, "I'm not a princess either"

Turning quickly on your heels, you went to leave but a hand grabbed your wrist. You glare down at the appendage like you could burn it then look up at its owner.

"Let go Bel" you say calmly.

"No Ushishi~"

You jerked from him only for him to jerk you back harder, making you crash into him. He quickly holds you closer and whispers in your ear, "Dance with me princess". Caught off guard from his tone, you give up and let him lead you to dance. He suddenly takes a turn toward the balcony and you cock your head to the side in confusion. He pulls you on the balcony into the midnight air and you turn to look at the moon.

"I thought you wanted to-"your sentence is cut short at the sight of Bel on one knee with his hand stretched out to you. You just stand there for a minute confused at his sudden action before smiling and putting your hand on his. He looks up with a wide grin and laughs that odd laugh before getting up. The door to the inside is open just enough where the soft melody of the band is where you can hear it. He wraps a hand around you waist and you hold his other while you both start to sway to the rhythm. Your eyes close as you listen to the music and the soft clicking of your heels. Without knowing you both have gotten closer to each other, and your head is underneath his chin. You two dance for god knows how long on your little private ballroom….just you and your prince.

Maybe parties aren't bad after all.

~FIN~

What do you think hmm? I hope you liked the ending. I went ahead and did Bel since I'm late for Shoichi's birthday anyway. Oh! Give them some birthday love and me some reviews please!


	2. Shoichi-Grateful Friends

A/N: Alright here is the next chapter with you and Shoichi! This one is friendship and one-sided romance. It's called Grateful friends.

Also I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter! *gasps* I do NOT want to get sued…

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in anyway. It all belongs to the respectable creators of this awesome anime. I just own my computer and wild imagination.

Enjoy.

A sea of papers, that's what greeted you when you opened the door. They were stuck everywhere, on the floor, the bed, the shelves, the window sill, the desk, and anywhere else they could be put. Various books also accompanied the papers on the floor, opened to pages and abandoned. There were eating utensils, food trays, and coffee cans on top of the desk and drawers. In the middle of this chaos slept your friend Sho, sleeping next to his computer with slobber running down his chin. You sighed and put a hand on your hip while shaking your head. Honestly you wondered how he hasn't hurt himself in all this mess and could sleep anywhere he pleased. Putting the bag of takeout you bought for the two of you on a slightly clean spot, you walked over to the redhead.

"Sho, hey wake up" you said while shaking him vigorously. The redhead kept snoring away soundly as you wobbled him back and forth. God he was such a deep sleeper! You shook him harder and raised your voice louder but it did nothing to rouse the man. Huffing, you walked back over to your purse and grabbed something.

"You leave me no choice Shoichi" you say as you hold the horn up in the air and cover your ear.

Burrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Shoichi instantly jolted from the loud noise and jumped to his feet. A book near his foot caught his heel and he fell to the ground with a yelp, papers scattering to different places. You blinked and then burst into laughter at your friend while he sat on the ground rubbing his back. He looked up at you through his crocked glasses with a frown.

"[Name-chan] was that really necessary?" He asked you while you quieted down to just chuckling.

"For you Sho, yes it was" you smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"I can't come visit?"

"No! That's not what I meant, it's just I-"

You laughed and turned to the food, "I text you that I would stop by with some dinner, did you forget?"

He looked thoughtful then apologetic "I'm sorry [Name-chan], I got so worked up on my new project I forgot it was today"

"It's fine, I know how you get which is exactly why I came. You can get so engrossed in a project you forget to eat properly" You sounded like a mother scolding a child. He sighed then looked over at the striped bag on the floor by the door.

"That's"

"Oh! I thought if maybe you didn't mind I could stay the night…" you mumbled, looking down hopefully.

He looked at you with a concerned expression and asked "Don't want to go home tonight?"

You shook your head.

"Your father again"

You nodded this time.

His expression was sympathetic and then he gave you a big smile. "Of course you can stay [Name-chan]"

You look up, your [Color] eyes shining happily at his words then you gave him a hug.

"Thanks Sho!"

"[N-Name-chan] I- what" He stuttered then suddenly he groaned and doubled over in pain, holding his stomach.

"Oh sorry Sho, I forgot you like your space"

He held his head down, not letting you see his face. As he collected himself, you walked over to your bag and looked through it.

"Shoot! I forgot my shirt. Hey Sho, do you have a shirt I could borrow for the night?"

The redhead's head shot up and a blush colored his cheeks pink. Did he just hear your right?

"M-My shirts?"  
>"Well yeah who else's" you told him without turning around.<p>

He sat there processing the information through his mind. You wished to wear one of his shirts, his article of clothing to sleep in. It sounded innocent enough, but the thought of you wearing his clothes made his face red and stomach ache.

"S-Sure" he said quietly as he got up off the floor and walked over to his dresser. Pulling out a light blue short sleeved shirt, he handed it over to you. You thanked him and went to the bathroom to change, might as well since you were staying. As you changed, Shoichi cleaned up a spot for you guys to eat and warmed up the food. He sat there fidgeting until his phone alerted him of a message. Picking it up, he saw it was Byakuran, his classmate.

_Hey Sho-chan ^^_

_Still working on your project?_

_Are you ignoring me? :'(_

_Oh, is your girlfriend over there? ^^_

Shoichi blushed at the last text message and looked at the door before replying.

_She isn't my girlfriend Byakuran. She is my best friend._

_You replied! :D Sho-chan always replies when I mention [Name-chan]_

_That's not true! I have replied to you many times without mentioning [Name-chan]_

_Do you want her to be your girlfriend Sho-chan?_

"Hey Sho is there- what's wrong?" you asked him stepping out the bathroom. He again was laying on the floor on his stomach with his phone in one hand, groaning in pain. You walked over and rubbed his back while sighing.

You guys ate together, talking about his project and the convention he was headed to. Afterwards he went back to work while you straightened up the messy room.

"Honestly Sho! How can you live like this? I'm surprised someone hasn't gotten you for safety violations" You complained as you picked up the books and put them in their spots on the shelves. He was supposed to be working but he watched you dart around the room. Your brow was furrowed as you concentrated on the cleaning job. Your [Hair color] hair tied back out of your face. Here you were, wearing his clothes, eating a meal with him, and cleaning up his room. Again all innocent things, but for some reason it was giving him an odd feeling. If he were honest he had been getting this odd feeling recently. Shaking his head he turned back to the blueprints he was working on. He should just stop himself right now before he ended up going down a path that didn't even exist. You were his best friend after all…

"Sho" You called to him in a low tone. He was startled by the tone and turned to look at you. You were sitting on the freshly cleaned bed with your knees drawn up and your head down.

Looking up at him, you had a look of concern and sadness, "You've been acting a bit strange, are you sure it was okay for me to stay? I can go home"

"No Don't!" he quickly said, jumping to his feet, "I mean [Name-chan] you are always welcome here, I-I love your company" he added while looking down.

You sit there still surprised at him raising his voice then smile at him.

"Okay, but seriously why are you acting so weird today?"

"I'm just stressed about finishing these blueprints on time"

"You shouldn't push yourself so much Sho"

He gives you a reassuring smile and says he is fine before going back to work. After watching some random shows, you fell asleep on the bed, snuggling a pillow. You said you had something important to do in the morning so you had to get up early. Shoichi followed suit on the floor hours later and caught some rest for tomorrow.

When Shoichi woke up the first thing he noticed was that you were gone. There was a stale silence in the room as he laid there on the floor for a couple of minutes. You already told him you had to leave but still. The redhead got up and notice a small yellow not on the computer screen. He walked over to it and read it.

_Hey Sho!_

_Thanks for letting me stay the night. I left some breakfast in the microwave for you. Today is your big day at the convention so you need to be full and focused. Text me._

_[Name] :)_

He smiled at the note for a while before going into the bathroom and getting ready. Grabbing his suitcases, he locked up his apartment and stood there. He felt like he was forgetting something, but he couldn't figure it out. After going over a mental checklist, he made his way over to the waiting cab. On his way to the airport he text you.

_On my way to the airport now._

_Ok :)_

He looked out the window the rest of the way. For some reason he wasn't as excited as he thought he would be to be leaving. True he was happy since this was a big opportunity but something just felt odd. Like he was missing something and that puzzled him. When he arrived he got his bags out, thanked the driver and paid him. He looked over at a couple who were smiling and holding hands while walking in the terminal together.

"Sho!" Your cheerful voice called out to him and he turned around. There you stood in the morning sun's glow smiling brightly at him.

"[Name-chan] what are you doing here?"

You laugh and walk over to him, "Isn't it obvious, we have to catch our flight"

You watch his face turn from surprise, confusion, happiness, and surprise again.

"Our?"

You pull out your boarding pass and convention ticket, "Yep our flight"

"[Name] you- when- why-…."

Suddenly you hug him tightly and scream, "Happy Birthday Sho! There's no way I was letting you spend your birthday alone!"

His face goes completely red and he can hear his heart in his ears. The redhead falls to the ground from his stomach, his heart is pounding in his chest. You ask him if he is alright, but he just stays silent while hiding his face.

Ah, so that's what he forgot, his own birthday…

"I can't believe you forgot your own birthday" you say shaking your head in disbelief.

"[Name-chan] you'll be bored there." He says looking down sadly.

"No I won't. I'll be with you"

The redhead's face tinted pink at those words, the words echoing in his mind. You bought a plane and convention ticket just to be with him for his birthday. Even though he himself forgot, you hadn't.

"Come on let's go" You tell him excitedly as you drag him inside the airport. He lets you drag him as he looks at your smiling face.

He was so lucky to have you in his life even for a friend. He was so lucky to have fallen in love with you.

And that's the end guys! So what do you think of this one? It was longer than the first one which is a good thing. More for you to read right? I also corrected some missed mistakes in the first chapter. Next is sweet little chrome! Look forward to it.


End file.
